


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Jess81



Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Kissing Booths, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: First work: Gray and Juvia are friends. She was dating Bora but he dumped her. So she found some comfort in Gray's arms. They say it's just sex and all but is it really?Second work: Erza has a date with her crush Jellal. It's all rainbows and unicorns until Ultear enters.Third work: Mirajane likes her english teacher Laxus but the point is he's her teacher! Oh well...Forth work: Lucy and Natsu are partners for the English project. The girl mistakes him for a stupid basketball player but he can prove her wrong. She also wants to ignore she dreams to see him naked...In this work, Yukino has a kissing booth and Sting really hates it
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973566





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Sting stared at the sheet of paper angrily. What the hell was that ?? He grabbed

the paper almost tearing it from the board. 

‘Christmas in the air : a kiss from Yukino Aguria’

A freaking kissing booth ? No way this was happening. He went back to his

dorm and slammed the door.

Rogue : Wow ! You almost gave me a heart attack ! *he sat up*

Sting : Not in the mood.

Rogue : What’s going on ?

His roomate showed him the paper.

Rogue : Oh, oh *he laughed*

Sting : That’s not funny ! She’s going to kiss a bunch of guys. 

Rogue : You know, it would be simpler if you’d tell her you’re in love with her.

Sting : I...I...Mmmm….

Rogue : Don’t deny it.

Sting : What if she doesn’t feel the same ? I can’t ruin our friendship.

Rogue : You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her. 

Sting : Whatever.

Fear crept in his heart. A part of him didn’t want things to change and another

was screaming he wanted something new. The one truth he was sure about was

that she couldn’t kiss someone else. 

The next day

Sting : Yukino !

Yukino : *she smiled* Hey. 

Sting : What is this ?

Yukino : My booth for the Christmas fair ?

Sting : I meant it’s a kissing booth.

Yukino : It’s harmless *she placed one last tinsel*

Sting : Harmless ? That’s some kind of prostitution !

Yukino : Excuse me ?? Did you just call me a whore ?

Sting : No, of course not.

Yukino : Why are you mad ?

Sting : I’m not.

Yukino : Sting, we met when we were five. I know you pretty well. 

Sting : Don’t do this. Don’t kiss these guys.

Yukino : I already gave my word. It’s starting this afternoon.

Sting : I can’t with you right now *he left*

Yukino : Sting !

He didn’t stop. She wanted to cry. She didn’t understand his attitude.

That night

Yukino was talking to her sister through Skype. Lucy was not in the dorm at the

moment. She was probably having some quality time with Natsu. She chased

the thought out of her mind quickly. 

Sorano : How was your day, sis ?

Yukino : Not great.

Sorano : Wasn’t it your kissing booth event ? Any cute guys ?

Yukino : I don’t really care. It’s Sting, he was really weird.

Sorano : Weirder than usual ?

Her sister wasn’t exactly Sting’s biggest fan. She always thought he was too

loud. 

Yukino : Can you listen to me ?

Sorano : Yes, sorry. Go on.

She told her older sibling what happened earlier. Yukino and Sting were

childhood friends. She didn’t know if she could bare to lose him. 

Sorano : He’s overprotective.

Yukino : Do you think he could be jealous ?

Sorano : I don’t know, he never tried anything.

Yukino : I’m confused.

Sorano : Maybe you should ask him. 

Yukino : I’d never dare !

Sorano : Maybe you’ll never know then. You’re a strong woman, I believe in you.

Yukino : I’m not strong enough for this. You don’t even like Sting.

Sorano : But you do and I support you because you’re my sister.

Yukino : I might talk to him after Christmas break. 

Sorano : Do you hear that ?

Yukino : What ?

Her sister made chicken noises.

Yukino : Stop that !

Sorano : Then stop being a coward.

Yukino : It’s not that easy.

Sorano : Yuki, you could miss a lovestory because you’re scared. You could regret it.

Yukino : I’ll think about it, ok ?

The next day

The young woman kissed her tenth guy of the day. ‘Kiss’ was a big word

though. It was more of a peck. Her heart wasn’t into it and the line was long.

After all she was a pretty girl. She didn’t see Sting and Rogue at the end of the

line.

Rogue : So that’s your big idea ?

He didn’t buy a ticket because he didn’t want to kiss the white-haired-woman.

Sting : Well, it sounded good in my head he was holding his ticket

Rogue : Kissing her after a dozen of guys ?

Sting : Yeah, well…

Rogue : Suit yourself. I’m gonna see the other booths.

Sting : What ? But you’re my wingman !

Rogue : Do you want me to kiss Yukino ?

Sting : No !

Rogue : Then I’ll see you later *he walked away*

Yukino : Ok, next !

?: Hey.

Yukino : *she looked up* Sting ?!

He smiled shyly.


End file.
